2 Secrets Africa's Messed Up
by Wolfie Wolftail
Summary: In my new spin-off series the first episode is in Africa. Jamie's been hit by a curse that disallows her to control her shape-shiftings! How will she find the counter-curse? Will she ever escape her curse? Find out! R
1. Introduction

Introduction

* * *

Hi! "Africa's Messed Up" is the first in a spin-off series to my main series "2 Secrets". This series is more adventurous than its romantic cousin and sometimes may get bloody or grusome. And it says some stuff younger kids shouldn't read... yeah so it's rated T for that reason. Jamie has a curse and it controls her shiftings. What is the counter-curse? Is there a counter-curse? I don't even know yet so hang in there!


	2. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

"Uh, Jamie, I wouldn't do that," Zak Saturday told his girlfriend. "And I respect your judgement with my heart, Zak, but guess what? Your mom says that it says something about shape-shifters! Maybe it'll help me find people like me," Jamie Tuesday replied. "So you want to find another hot girl with pretty blue eyes, soft black hair, and the best smile around? Highly unlikly." Jamie blushed a bright scarlet like her father did when he was super angry. She picked up the slap of rock with the ancient sumarian writing on it. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and and the room went all white. Jamie and Zak couldn't see their hands in front of them. "_They who shift shapes unwillingly shifts creatures..._" said a creepy and ominous voice. "Sounds like a sumarian fortune cookie if you ask me," Zak muttered. Jamie laughed. As the bright light dimmed and the room came back, the stone tablet was gone. "Creepy!" Jamie sang. Then, she groaned and, suddenly, fell to the ground. Zak rushed to catch her. "Jamie? Are you alright...?" Zak's voice faded; as did Jamie's vision as she slowly closed her eyes.

_Later..._

The ominous voice haunted Jamie's- well I guess you could call it- sleep. She woke up in the hospital area of the airship, Zak pacing nervously beside her bed. "Zak?" she groaned. Zak gasped. "Are you ok? What happened? I told you not to touch that thing!" he said. "Hey, if you found out there was people with your cryptid power, you'd wanna touch it too!" Jamie defended herself. "Yeah, I guess I would..."

"She seems to be fine now. You can get out of that bed now, Jamie," Drew said, smiling. Jamie got out of the bed. "Are we still in Rome?" she asked, yawning. "Yes. You kids could go outside and do something. Go to the market and try some cool Roman food," Drew suggested. "Awesome! I've always wanted to try pizza, but in Italy because that's where it comes from right? Either way, awesome!" Jamie was the first to run outside.


	3. The Lion Sleeps Tonight

Chapter 1

The Lion Sleeps Tonight

* * *

Zak and Jamie were out for a walk when Jamie felt a strange sensation in her lower back. She was curious for a moment, but passed it off as nothing. Well, it wasn't exactly nothing when her shoes suddenly didn't fit. And when she tried to tell Zak, all that came out was a low growl. She could feel her her canines enlongating and sharpening. Another growl came out of her mouth, this time louder and frightened. "Jamie?" Zak said. Jamie gave a roar of surprise when she couldn't stand up. She was in agonizing pain and could do nothing about it. Zak picked her up and ran back to the airship. "Hi, Zak how- what the?" Doc said. "I don't know, but I think it has something to do with that stone tablet," Zak replied, putting Jamie down in the bathroom. He went out and closed the door.

_30 minutes later..._

The bathroom door swung open and a black lioness stepped out. "Uh...Hey, Dad are we going to Kenya next?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You might wanna see this." As Doc came in and saw Jamie, he wasn't very surprised. "So?" he said, shrugging. "Dad, she didn't change herself, this was involantary!"

"Oh..."

"And she can't change herself back, either. Jamie, can you turn us into lions?" Jamie shrugged, but tried anyway.

_In Kenya..._

Four lions came out from the airship. The first one was a black lioness with a thin white stripe down her spine; the second was black with a tuft of white on his mane; the third was a pure white lioness; and the last was black with a white mane and a thick white spine-stripe. The front one cleared it in a few bounds while the other just walked. Suddenly, she stopped bouncing and stood alert. "Zebra!" Jamie said. She started at a sprint towards the smell. Jamie was halfway up to her prey when the others caught up. She started to stalk it until SOMEBODY stepped on a twig! The zebra herd all lifted their heads and perked their ears. Jamie leaped despite the circumstances. Her paws missed her target the the length of a fly. She watched them run in despair. Jamie whipped around. "Alright, who stepped on the twig!" she snarled, outraged. Doc and Drew stepped back, leaving Zak to face his P.O. girlfriend. "Zak! Do you want to starve!" Jamie growled getting in his face. Zak flicked his ears back. "You, know, only 9 out of 10 lion hunts are successful..." he said, not looking her in the eye. "Come on, let's go find the herd...Zak, watch your gosh darn step!" Jamie growled, persuing the herd; which had stopped just insight.

_Later that night..._

"I guess this is kinda fun!" Drew said. "Why?" Doc asked. "Hey, at least I don't have to do laundry tomorrow." Jamie giggled. Suddenly, she felt a presence other than the four lions. "Shh! We're being watched," she whispered. Then there was a high pitched cackling. Jamie sprung up and roared. "Hyenas!" Zak said, surprised. Jamie felt searing pain on her tail. She whipped around and clamped the small canine's face. Then, she had the wind knocked out of her as almost half the clan leaped on her. Jamie could feel unconciousness creeping up on her as her vision went black and her hearing faded away.


	4. Way Worse Than Animal Planet

Chapter 2

Way Worse Than Animal Planet

* * *

Jamie couldn't feel anything. She didn't know whether she was dead or alive. She couldn't hear nor smell and her eyesight was blurry. When her hearing was starting to come back she heard various voices muttering to each other. "Hey, I think she's starting to come to."

"No, she might not be able to hear or see yet."

"Then why are her eyes open, Dad!"

"Jamie, honey, if you can hear me, say something." Jamie focused on the white lioness above her. "Drew..." she moaned. "Where am I?" Suddenly, her face was being pelted with licks. "Owie...Sometimes licking deepens the wound instead of healing you know," Jamie groaned covering her face with her paws. "Sorry, but those hyenas went to town on you. I was worried," Zak said. Jamie struggled to get up but she fell as she could not put any weight on her right forepaw. "Ouch!" She growled, falling heavily on her side. "Jamie, they snapped your wrist in two. I think it best that you take it easy for awhile." Doc said, positioning her so that her wrist was in a comfortable spot. "So, I can't even get up? Gosh, this is way worse than Animal Planet, at least they get to limp!"

"But they don't usually survive after that and they don't have two world class doctors on their side."

"I don't suppose you have a splint because the only materials we have, Zak, are leaves!"

"Exactly, Jamie, that's why you have to stay here in the cave until you recover," Doc said. "WHAT! No, what if I shape-shift again, huh? Then what are you going to do? Nope, I have to get up and go humt something," Jamie persisted, getting up and limping towards the mouth of the cave. Zak grabbed her on the scruff and dragged her back while Drew supported her paw with her head. "Hey! Let me go!" Jamie said, squirming. "Sorry, but unless you like hurting yourself even more, I think you should lay down."

"OH, COME ON, IT'S JUST MY FREAKING WRIST!"

"Nice language," Zak commented. "Yes, but on a lion it's just as critical as breaking your foot or ankle."

"THEN I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL I'M SOMETHING ELSE!" Jamie roared, limping to the back of the cave and curling up in the darkness to sob. Zak followed her and layed down beside her. "Zak, I should've never touched that tablet!" Jamie weeped. "I'm so stupid, I never listen, and I'm almost as stubborn as my dad against me wearing short skirts!"

"Jamie, don't say that about yourself! Okay, that last one's a little true, but you're not stupid!"

"What about listening?"

"I was kinda hoping you'd forget that one. Anyway, it's not your fault this hap- do you smell roses?" Zak said, cocking his head. "Yeah, but faintly." Zak started sniffing around the cave until he came nose to nose with Jamie. "It...it's you, Jamie," he said confused. "What? No, it can't be." Jamie got up and started sniffing around. "See, it's not just me, it's Drew too," she said. "You boys don't smell like anything," Drew said. "I've got a hunch...Drew come over here. Sorry, guys, woman ears only," Jamie led Drew away. "When do you think lionesses 'come into season'?"

"Well, it's illegal to hunt lions for sport if that's what you mean."

"...no. The other season!"

"They don't particularly have one, why?"

"Drew, I think we've got to leave or else them two might kill each other!"

"You're right; that must be why we smell like flowers. Alright. Try not to fall asleep and we'll go tonight. It's best not to tell them anything."

"This is _so_ worse than Animal Planet!"


	5. Lonely Days

Chapter 3

Lonely Days

* * *

Zak woke up in the cave completely by himself. He figured the rest of the group had gone hunting and didn't think much of it; until Doc rushed in, frantic. "Hey, Dad, what' the- ahhhhhhh- matter?" Zak said, yawning mid-sentance. "Jamie and your mother are gone, completely GONE!" Doc said. "WHAT! If they got separeted somehow, Jamie's as good as dead!"

"I know, that's why we have to look for them. If only they'd told us something before..."

_Meanwhile..._

Jamie just stared blankly into the pond. Only one half of her reflection showed up for some strange reason. She sighed deeply. "What's the matter, hon?" Drew asked. "I don't know...I feel like part of me is missing..." Jamie confessed. "Maybe this was a bad idea," she said, looking up from her reflection. "Honey, unless you want your missing half to kill himself, I think this is our only choice." Jamie slapped the water in frustration. "Why does life have to suck so badly?" she roared. Suddenly, Jamie could sense she and Drew were not alone. "Hey, girls. You're a little far from home, don'tcha think?" said an unfamiliar voice. "No, we're good but thanks for the concern," Drew said. "Are you sure? You seem like you need some cheering up."

"My mom says not to talk to strangers," Jamie said. "Oh, I'm no stranger. Consider me an old friend, perhaps a mate-"

"We've already got those so yeah, beat it!" Jamie snarled. "Then where are they? Don't lie to me sweetheart, I'm not nice when I'm lied to," the strange male said, getting closer to Jamie. She started growling not out of defense but of fear. Suddenly, Jamie was not the only one growling as another voice joined in. "She's mine, fleaface!" A black blur leaped at the casanova lion, and they barrel rolled into a fight. "I had her first viper-spit!" the other retorted. "STOP, STOP, STOP, JUST _STOP_!" Jamie screamed, dragging the casanova off his attacker. Her tail was lashing in anger. "Get out of here right now before I chew off your tail!" she roared. He ran off grumbling to himself. "Zak, you have to leave before anyone else gets hurt," Jamie said attemping to climb a tree but it failed due to the fact that lions were suckish hunters. She ended up hanging onto a low branch. "Excuse me? I'm not going anywhere until I get answers. Why did you leave and who was that guy?"

"My question first: can you help me down?" Zak grabbed Jamie's scruff and put her firmly on the ground. "I can't tell you why we left, you wouldn't understand. And that guy just walked up to us and basicly said, 'Hey, girls, let's get married'."

"Jamie, there's no reason not to tell me anything. I can understand pretty much everything...except woman issues, that's not my book." Jamie gave him her "Uh, DUR!" look. "Oh...I see," he replied, feeling somewhat stupid. "But I think we should find our way back to the airship. I'm feeling pretty weird, other than those woman issues." It was true. Jamie felt like this lion trip was almost over, and if that was true, then the next shifting would be approximately 36 hours, a full 2 and a half days. "You kids are so funny! Zak, honey, Jamie and I are in heat," Drew said loopily. "Gee, I guess your mom doesn't do well with it."

"You're in what? Oh boy, I gotta sit down..."

"Hey, let's play living room! I'll be the sofa, Drew can be the TV and you can be the guy sitting on me!"

"I don't think so." It seemed Jamie had caught Drew's loopiness. "You see? This is why we left. When a lioness is in heat and there's a male around..." Suddenly, Jamie looked more than loopy."Hey, Zak. I think I gots an idea..." she started acting flirtatiously. "Jamie, please tell me that's the heat talking?" Zak said nervously. "Jamie, let's go find the airship okay? Let's hope that's the idea you 'gots'!" Drew said, trying lead Jamie away. "No, my idea-"

"Is to go find the airship! Go on, go, I'll just be right here up in this tree!" Zak said from the branch he was is. Jamie sat at the base of the tree looking up at him. "Come on, Zak, what are you afraid of?" Zak almost said "You" but held his tongue. "Come on, Jamie. Oh, hey Doc!" Drew said through a mouthful of Jamie scruff. "You found them?" Doc asked, looking up the tree. "Well, I'm still trying to figure that out. Whether I found them or their...'condition' found me is still a mystery," Zak climbed out of the tree. "Condition?" Zak whispered in his Dad's ear. "Oh..."


End file.
